Akatsuki Training Program
by PinketteKonan
Summary: IM ON HIATUS ... ONLY ON THIS STORY ... SORRY.. I COULD NOT CONTINUE.. BUT .. WEELL PLEASE READ MY NEW COMING STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Training Program**

**-Training from the S-ranked Criminals with your own personal trainer **

**Only 11 Trainees at a momment .**

**-There are only 11 trainers **

**(Pink , Konan , Deidara ,Itachi , Pein ,Tobi , Zetsu , Kakuzu , Hidan , Kisame,Sasori )**

**-1 Review is 1 session of training**

**-Anyone Can Repeat BUT first come first Serve**

**-You can ask out your trainer ( haha )**

**-Teachers will always say "yes" in dates (they cant do anything about it)**

**-There is voting of best teacher please participate 33**

**-YOU CAN TAKE ANYONE WHO IS NOT TAKEN XD **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Form:**

**For Starters :**

**Prefered trainer :**

**Name :**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Appearance :**

**Weight :**

**Height :**

**Personality:**

**Elements used:**

**Fighting Style: **

**Kekei Genkai:**

**Prefered weapons:**

**Climax of what you want to happen :**

**For Repeaters :**

**Previous Trainer :**

**New Trainer :**

**Name :**

**Nickname :**

**Climax of what you want to happen :**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Specialty of teachers :**

**Pink : I specialize Glass using gengutsu , Rose vines gengutsu or the so called slowly painful killing**

**Konan : Paper Jutsus are my specialty .**

**Pein : I specialize ninjutsu and i specialize multiple bodies**

**Itachi : hn...gengutsu..kekei genkai...**

**Kisame : Swimming??**

**Hidan : Fucking Swearing **

**Kakuzu : Counting money**

**Tobi : BEING A GOOD BOY! **

**Deidara and Sasori : ART! THAT IS EVERLASTING/BLAST**

**Pink : OKAY HIDAN , KISAME, TOBI ,KAKUZU REPEAT YOU FOOLS**

**Tobi : Gengutsu . sharingan**

**Kakuzu : ninjutsu**

**Hidan : fucking ninjutsu **

**Kisame : Taijutsu . weapon handling**


	2. Cookie Chan Training

**Cookie Chan Training .**

Start of training is today . The trainers walks in the room ..the blonde said " I guess only hidan gets a student today , Hm" .

" And I heard his student is a cute girl ,Hm" the blonde added . A pink haired girl and a blue hair girl comes in . The pink haired girl said

" okay now we are gonna introduce ourselves ... Im Pinkette call me Pink " and she looks at the blue haired girl . " I am Konan " the blue haired girl answered.

"So okay .. Cookie Chan this is your trainer Hidan " Pink said as she nodded at a silver haired man ."this blonde is deidara . we will leave now.. lets go dei , konan " The three of them walks out .

Hidan walks to cookie-chan " Okay so im hidan whats your name little girl ? " . She blushed " I am Cookie-chan " She answered the man . " Okay what do you wanna learn? " He asked

" T-to st-and u-p fo-r my-self " she blushed as she say every word " GOSH . STOP STUTTERING .. whats up with you" he said" Never saw a guy before " he chuckles and looks at her " okay then hidan-sensei " she blushed as she looks back at the man .

"Okay so fucking shut up and listen to me " He looked at her with his cold stare "okay sensei " she looks at him and smile . " first learn how to fucking swear and fucking scream and stop being such a shy bitch . NOW SWEAR .. CUSS " he screamed at her face

" but hid- " she looks worriedly " SHUT UP AND CUSS .. STOP BEING AFRAID " He litteraly screamed in her face but still she cannot cuss or swear . Hidan suddenly gets frustrated and he screams in frustration .

" im sorry hidan sensei " bows multiple times . he slaps her trying to test her " sorry sorry sensei " she continues bowing . " that was a test =_= you should get mad and go fucking swearing and raging " he screams again..

" im sorry sensei " she answered " I give up " hidan runs to the hideout . hidan was frustrated the whole day " GOD WHY CANT SHE SWEAR " he cuts his head multiple times and squeezes his head. after a week of training .. THERE IS STILL NO IMPROVEMENT .. which almost drove hidan nuts .


	3. Angela Training

**Gerty Training**

"Hidan Its for you again " Pinkette screamed at the gray haired man " ANOTHER ONE OH GOODY" he sarcasmly said . Hidan gets hit with a metal rod " just go already gosh" Konan shouted at his face that seems to be pretty annoyed .

"Who is this Student this time " he asked " well she is spontenously gets someone on fire ... so pretty dangerous " Pinkette warned the annoyed hidan " Oh great ... just great .. another girl " He sighed to himself . " just go okay gosh ... " the blue haired girl hit him again . He walks out of the Hideout to the training ground.

"Hello , Im Hidan .. I dont fucking care who you are.. so lets fucking start it:" he shouted "Call me gerty " she answered . Hidan gave her an i-will-kill-you-if-you-say-another-word glare . "What did i do! " She pouted " Dear , that is not cute " He chuckled looking at her pouted face .

She laughs " so i guess it wont work on you " she says quietly " yes it wont fucking work on me " he chuckled . Angela's eyes widen as she sees Hidan removing his shirt and suddenly hidan spontenously got caught on fire . " HOLY SHIT " Hidan screamed while he is burning " Uhhh im sorry sensei " she said while trying to stop the fire .

She tries to blow the fire and fan it but it got larger . " aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah " hidan screamed as he goes back and forth . Suddenly Angela laughed maniacally and the bell rang . she left cause her session is finished and forgot that her sensei was on fire .

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah OH JASHIN SAVE ME" hidan screamed in pain . After 2 days the fire went out " oh thank god " he sighed . "she forgot all about me " he glared and walks back into the lair .

Pinkette healed hidan " OWWWWWWWWWWWWW IT STINGS " he cried out in pain . and finally the pain is over and he slept


	4. Miki training

**Miki's training**

" ughhh.. its still early " konan groaned as hidan woke her up . " SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FUCKING GO TO YOUR STUDENT " he was still full of burns . Konan stood up and walked to the training hall and as she enter she saw a long silver haired child .

She smiled as she walked to the girl " hey im konan whats your name? " She asked wondering the girls personalities " Hi !! Konan -sama . Im Mitsukaii ^^ call me Miki " She said in a cheerful yet cute manner .

Konan chuckled while listening to miki " So miki are you really this cheerful , huh? " Konan asked holding back a giggle " HAI HAI KONAN SAMA ^^ " She Said loudly . Konan laughed at her student " So what do you want to do .. my first student? " She asked "Konan-sama can we go shopping " Miki answered shyly " Wait i will borrow Pink's car " Konan ran into the hideout .

" PINK ILL BORROW YOUR CAR OKAY ?? " She screamed and a pink haired girl threw the keys to her blue haired friend " DONT DARE GET A SCRATCH ON IT , KONAN! " Pinkette screamed back . Konan ran out of the hideout and fetched miki .

Konan and Miki rode Pink's lamborghini and drove to the hottest mall in town . " oh em gee . THIS PLACE IS FILLED " Miki screamed in joy and konan answered her with a laugh . They went in Pink and Konan's favorite store " Harajuku lovers " Miki saw a cute tanktop and her eyes sparkled at sight konan laughed " Miki take anything you want .. my treat " konan smiled at her student .

Miki and konan bought there clothes and went in a resto . they ate for the time and left back to the training grounds . " mmm that was fun! " konan smiled " its good you had fun konan sama " miki answered the bell rang " bye!! miki hope you return again" konan said while walking to the hideout .


	5. Akemi Training

**Akemi's training**

" WAKE UP FISH FACE , HM " the blonde screamed at the top of his lungs but kisame just groaned and turned to his side . A pink haired chick came in and hit the shark-human with a crowbar " wake up. you have a cute female student " she said as kisame heard it he jumped out of bed and ran into the training hall .

" hmm .. Im kisame whats your name?? " The Blue skinned man asked ." Im akemi " she answered akemi's trainer scoot over to her and put an arm on her waist . It shocked the girl and didn't expect kisame to do that . Akemi blushed as she looked at her trainer . "Ummm you know bout the dance well..umm will you go with me?" Kisame blushed while saying every word

" Of course Kisame-sensei " Akemi blushed and answered her trainer . Kisame said to himself _" YESSS I GOT MYSELF A HOT CHICK"_ " did i say something wrong sensei?? " akemi asked worriedly . "no no no no its nothing akemi-chan " he said nicely . " oh okay then sensei " she answered shyly .

" wanna go to the new restaurant ?? my treat " Kisame asked akemi " okay then sensei " she answered. "i will just get pinkette's car " Kisame ran to the hideout " PINKETTE I NEED YOUR FUCKING CAR " He screamed out loud " OKAY JUST DONT PUT A FUCKING SCRATCH ON MY FUCKING CAR " Pinkette screamed back and threw the keys to kisame's hands . " THANKS BITCH " kisame answered to Pinkette while driving to Akemi .

" Hey hey akemi jump in " He said to akemi " okay then sensei " Akemi answered .They drove to a five star restaurant .They walked to a table for two and had a wonderful dinner . "Thank you very much akemi . for this wonderful night .. Please return " Kisame smiled at her " of course Kisame-kun .. i will return for you " after those line by akemi . akemi felt warmth pressing to her lips when she opened her eyes .She was shocked that she was kissing kisame..


	6. mei training

**MEI TRAINING**

" PEIIN .. DEIN IS NEEDED .. " Pinkette screamed "WHATTT .. DEIN WHY DEEIN " pein answered ... " Cause dein is awesomer " pinkette answered . Dein ran into the training ground and in surprise he saw the girl he had a crush on since forever _**' Meisu Inuzuka'**_ . Mei turned and looked at dein .

"long time no see " mei said " ye-ah ... " dein answered shyly . "soo what are we gonna do today?? " She asked " well i would want to talk to you " he answered . Mei nodded and walked with dein in Pinkette's rose garden . "the roses are beautiful " Mei Said " but not as beautiful as you " Dein answered . Mei blushed and smiled at dein

She was shocked to hear those words from a body of Pein . She giggled and pulls one of deins piercings " SHINYYYYYYYYY " She screamed hyperly " OWWIEEE " Dein screamed .

" Sowwy Dein-kun " She pouted cutely at dein "its alright .. you can tear me to pieces i dont care.. " Dein Smiled

She blushed and felt that Dein loved her very much . Dein came nearer and she went backwards and fell into a puddle and Dein fell on top of her . The two of them bursted out laughing and Dein kissed her . She kissed back and they started frenching each other. the bell rang .. " please return , my love " dein said " i will always return for you " she answered and left .


	7. Suki training

**suki training**

" ITACHI YOU HAVE A STUDENT " Konan screamed " okay okay " Itachi stood up and ran to the training hall. " hello im itachi uchiha whats your name" he asked the lil girl " i am sukai please call me suki " she answered .

Itachi walked around and started training . Suki followed him and started training . Itachi spontaneously got caught on fire " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH " itachi screamed in agony . Suki just chuckled and watched her sensei on fire . Itachi rolled on the ground and tried to stop the fire . Suki giggled while watching itachi's failure .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH " itachi screamed in agony . " its okay sensei " suki answered while giggling . " HOLY SHIT SAVE ME " itachi screamed once more. the fire grew bigger and bigger . and the bell rang . "bye bye sensei class is over " she giggled and hopped out of the training hall .

" why me .. why mee. .. " itachi groaned in pain .after a whole week.. the fire went of finally.


	8. cam training

**Cam Training**

Kakuzu immediatly came to the training hall " hello im kakuzu " he looked around " WTF .. IM TOO EARLY " and the cat began to speak " hiya sensei its me cammy " she giggled

"holy shit im training a cat? " he asked " nope " she giggled and turned back to a human .

" okay what the fuck do you wanna learn? " he asked her twitching " taijutsu " she said plainly . He twitched " YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN KISAME " he screamed "okayy then teach me about money currency " she smiled " good .. thats the way i like it" he answered.

After 5 hours of currency training ( O.o WTF ) Cam finally figured out that kakuzu is money expert . Then the bell of doom rang . " bye byee sensei.. 1 last question " she asked him "what is it my favorite student " he smiled " will you be my date for the dance? " she asked "sure thing " he waved and gave her a peck .


End file.
